Kawaii in the Streets: A Gang War Story
by KawaiiInTheStreets
Summary: Two gangs: Kawaii in the Streets and Senpai in the Sheets. After a feud on the lowest level begins to boil for a fight for territory, Kawaii in the Streets must fend off Senpai in the Sheets from taking their land. A tale of love, betrayal, friendship, and waifus.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Makoto, I think it's this house"

"You sure Maki? I wouldn't want to hit the wrong place like last time"

"Shut the fuck up and just pull up."

Maki loads her gun, automatic, 9mm, high rate of fire.

"I see one of them coming out, hurry the fuck up!"

"Got it, blow the fucker."

Maki proceeds to unload, she hits the person coming out of the house, as well as hitting the windows to hit anyone inside

"Go! Go! Go!"

Makoto slams her foot to the ground, with a screech the car bolts off

"We got the fucker good, Makoto. "

"Nice, hopefully Spike will be happy."

"Why wouldn't he? We've been after this fucker and his crew for weeks, ever since they hit Jerome".

Makoto thinks about Jerome for a second, he was the cutest, hardest gangster ever to roll.

They get back to their hangout, right off of Snoop Street and Dogg Avenue

"Yo Spike, we delivered a package to the man who hit Jerome."

"You serious? Good work ladies. Just what I expected from you two, you two really know how to ride."

"Yo Maki." Eli steps in, obvious she just got out of a fight.

"Eli, you're covered in blood, are you alright?"

"It ain't my blood Makoto, its some poor bastard's blood."

Spike responds, "you should clean up, Eli, that's not good to be covered in blood."

"Yeah yeah, what are you, my fucking mother?"

Spike retorts." Don't come crying to me when you have aids or hiv or whatever the fuck is in that fucking blood. "

"Whatever, you worry about yourself, Spike, and I'll worry about myself."

Miki Hoshii bursts in, she looks worried.

Spike asks, "What's up Miki?"

"You won't fucking believe this. They hit another one of us. They fucking got Takane, she's in the hospital."

Makoto looks really angry, she starts crying, fists balled. Maki tries to calm her down.

"Kikuchi! Get a hold of yourself; they'll get what's coming to them!"

"We have to stop those fuckers once and for all, Maki, that one person wasn't enough, I realize that now, it can't be eye for eye any more, it has to be complete annihilation."

Spike gets up, has a worried look on his face, nods and says "I agree with Makoto, we have to wipe them out."  
"Should we ask Don Joestar?"

"Johnny will want the same thing, but I'll talk to him."

"We should grab the rest of the crew and head out," Maki says. Makoto, Eli, and Miki all nod in agreement.

Maki takes Makoto and Eli while Miki goes and grabs other members.

The three pick up Nico Yazawa, one of the OGs in KAWAII IN THE STREETS and they head to the hospital

Nico gets in and says, "sup niggas, where the hell we goin'?"

"We going to the hospital, Takane got hit, sounds bad"

When they get to the hospital, they can't believe their eyes.

"Her fucking arm, where the fuck is her fucking arm!?"

Makoto can't handle it, she falls to her knees and starts bawling.

Takane is still out cold, the four are unsure if it's because of shock or drugs or if she's dead. 

The doc comes in, sees the four, and says. "She'll be alright, albeit with a missing part."


	2. Chapter 2

Maki and Makoto, two childhood friends who are from Western Philadelphia, born and raised, decided to get into a gang when they were 15. They knew they couldn't escape their poverty roots, so they embraced them by joining a gang of cute gangsters. Maki and Makoto both shared similar goals, they both wanted to be GANG-STARS! The only way they knew of achieving that was to join a well-established gang, but they were denied. They joined a startup gang called Kawaii in the Streets, that was over four years ago. Now at the age of 19, they both strive to become GANG-STARS.

They first met Spike Spiegel when they jacked some pan (TL note: pan means bread) at a local grocery store. Spike helped them get away, even though he had just met them, and mentioned how he was rising in the ranks of KitS, and asked if they wanted to join. They immediately said yes.

As for Spike's background, well, nobody is really sure of it. Spike doesn't like sharing his background and all that is known is that he rode with a gang of four before going on a suicide mission where they thought he died. Spike seems to have some sort of implants on him, next gen shit.

Eli, she was 24, hardened. Rumor has it she was the daughter of someone real important but her whole family got murdered. She joined the gang to find a reason to keep living.

Nico "Nico-Nico-Ni" Yazawa, total fucking bitch, like who the hell let her in? She's just a complete fucking asshole, no one really likes her except Maki apparently but rumor has it she has gay sex with Nico.

There's a couple newcomers. They all seem to be loners so far. Honoka, Kotori, Ganaha "The Gun" Hibiki, "Thick Nozomi", and My Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor came back, "She'll be alright, it's fine. Although she'll be out for a couple days from the shock."

Maki is comforting Makoto, the pair that couldn't be separated. A growing legend in the underground world of cute gangsters. Nico called Spike.

"Spiegel? Yeah, it's Nico. We need to do something about this. Yeah? At the hideout? When? I'll grab these three and we'll head out.

Miki still looked completely calm even after what she saw. She'd seen it before, you don't ride for 20 something years without seeing stuff that makes you sick to your stomach. Though it always bothered her, she just learned to stop showing that it bothered her. It's not like she had much to worry about anyways, Takane could handle this.

Maki spoke up, "Miki, we're leaving. Are you coming?"

Miki nodded and followed them out to the parking lot where they got into Makoto's car. Miki just realized how nice it is considering the status of Makoto, Makoto and Maki must've both saved up for it, she thought. She wondered what it would be like to have a friendship like Makoto and Maki. "It must be nice," she thought aloud, Maki looked at her funny.

"Let's go, we have to meet with Spike in an hour, normal place, Makoto."

"Got it, Maki."

They left, and within 20 minutes they made it to the hideout. Maki commented on how early they were, Makoto didn't care, she still looked shaken up. Maki was surprised at how uneasy Makoto still looked, sometimes Maki wondered if getting Makoto in was the right thing, she said she wanted to after all.

They noticed another man there at the hideout, another man under Don Joestar, his name was Bruno Buccellati. He had an aura around him, Maki couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maki and Makoto, right? Or should I call you two M&M? Hahaha."

Maki didn't think it was funny, but Makoto smiled at it. Maki could tell she wouldn't like this guy, but she kept an open mind about him.

"I'm simply here to talk to Mr. Spiegel, have you seen him around?"

Maki replied to Bruno by saying, "I thought he would be here, but I guess he isn't right now."

"Shame, hoping I coul-"

"Bruno! For what reason are you here?"

"Spike, I heard about your mate who got hit."

"So you came out to see me? You should see her instead. Maki, tell him what you saw."

"Takane had her arm cut off, she had a lot of bruises too, and apparently she'll make it."

Bruno looked down at his feet when he heard that, he knew the pain of losing men, but having them injured like this? Having their arm cut off? "What kind of sick monster would do that? Not even I would go that far, taking an arm and keeping them alive and possibly left for dead?"

Miki walked in, "The Gun found her, she reported it to me, she's trying to find leads on who did it as we speak."

Spike replied, "The new kid? Where did she find Takane?"

"Alley, it happened to be on her way home. Doctor said if she found her 45 minutes later it would've been too late."

Makoto was still looking at the ground, but it was obvious all this talk was making her more depressed by the minute.

Maki said to Makoto, "You want to step outside Makoto? We could go get something to eat."

Makoto replied, "That would be nice, let's go to the usual, huh?"

Spike replied, "Before you go we should talk about what's up."

"Lay it on us," replied Maki.

"As soon as we find out, and we have a strong suspicion it's THEM, we're gonna plan an assault of some kind. I already got the support of Don Joestar. I imagine you didn't just come over here to talk and say sorry, but to help out, right Bruno?"

"You caught me, Spike. That's right, as soon as you're ready to launch some sort of attack, I can get my best men to help you. It's obvious they mean war, I heard rumors about how they only viciously attack gang members when they mean war."

Spike then said, "Alright, you two stay alert, alright? I want to talk to Nico and Miki for a bit."

Maki and Makoto started to head out, suddenly Spike said, "And Makoto, she'll be fine, so try to cheer up huh?"

Makoto looked back and smiled, it was obviously a fake smile, Maki could see right through it. Maki didn't think Spike noticed it was fake, but Spike didn't know Makoto like Maki did.

Maki and Makoto headed to their favorite diner, Trattoria Trussardi, but they both called it "TT" because they hated how long the name was. They stepped inside, and were greeted by the waitress, someone Maki and Makoto had known since childhood.

Maki walked in and said, "Sup Yukako, give us a good table today, yeah?"

"You want the one by the window?"

"Does it have a good view?"

"See for yourself."

Maki and Makoto sat down, they both nodded in agreement and got menus. Maki ordered coffee and Makoto did the same, they both loved coffee, probably a bit too much.

"I'll be right back girls, even though you probably already know what you want."

"I actually don't today, so take your time!"

"Wow that's a surprise coming from Makoto!"

Maki whispered to Yukako, "She's had a rough day, probably still can't think straight."

"Ah, I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Maki looks outside, she noticed it started raining. "When did it start raining?" She asks Makoto.

"Right after we came in, I noticed it a bit. I think it's nice."

"It's nice to see you're not acting gloomy anymore at least. It seems this place always cheers you up."

"You're right, it does. Such a friendly atmosphere, Yukako is so nice. I heard she got a boyfriend, remember David Bowie from down the street?"

"You mean Yoshikage Kira?"

"Whatever, I heard they were going out together, I talked to him a bit yesterday, seems real nice."

Maki looks out the window and says, "I'm sure he is if Yukako is going out with him." Maki notices something, a black Hummer with blacked-out windows coming around the corner, it's going slow. It rolls past, windows go down. Maki realizes what's happening. Maki kicks the table over on the side, and drags down Makoto. Suddenly the whole diner is exploding from gunfire. Maki stays down with Makoto, pulling out her piece.

"MAKI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Yells Makoto, she's obviously scared, yet Maki is still calm. Maki is always calm, no one can really break her, only make her angry. "MAKI PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

The Hummer screeches off, Maki fires a shot, Makoto gets up. They look around their favorite diner and see Yukako, she's been hit. Maki checks to see if she's still alive, she isn't.

"They were after us….. but they hit her…" Makoto's improving mood returns to its gloomy state. Maki still isn't shaken, she says some words for her fallen friend, someone who didn't deserve to die here and now, but did.

Maki and Makoto get up and leave, before the police arrive. Maki knew she would be busted for the piece she had and also knew Makoto probably couldn't handle that right now. They left, found a phone booth a bit down the road, and called Spike.

"This is Spike, what's up?"

"Spike! This is Maki! Someone tried to take us out at the diner!"

Spike is silent for a second, then speaks up, "Get the fuck back here, I'm calling everyone back, it seems we're really at all-out war now. I just got a call earlier that they tried to hit our territory by the west side. They're launching one hell of an invasion."

Maki sees the black Hummer again, she runs around the corner with Makoto. Car doors open and slam, someone yelling orders. Spike can barely be heard shouting at the two. They run around the corner, trying to run away from the four man crew after them. Makoto is very scared, she doesn't know what to do, she wants to give up, she didn't want this when joining the gang. She thought being a GANG-STAR would be easy, but now they're running for their lives as low rank gangsters under orders from a low rank boss.

"Listen up fuckers, we know you two hit our friend, we're after you two bitches. You can come out and make this easy, or make this difficult, but it'll end up the same way you fucking assholes!"

Makoto whispers, "Maki what the fuck are we gonna do? We can't do this!"

"Makoto shut the fuck up, okay? We got this, we're probably more trained than them."

"PROBABLY?! Our lives are on the fucking line here and you wanna go with probably?"

"Just shut the fuck up and do what I say." Maki brings Makoto around a corner for a better view at the crew. "You still got that piece Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah, it's right here." Makoto pulls out a small 9mm, perfect for her. Maki got it for her 16th birthday. "You're not expecting me to use it are you? I've never actually had to use it…."

"You might, you might not. Depends on how this goes. Just stick with me buddy, you know we can do this"

Makoto glances at her gun, could she really do this? She'd never been in a firefight, she was a driver who let Maki do all the dirty work. That's how they functioned, a driver and a shooter. A perfect pair, but now it was beginning to look like rookie and master.

Maki sees an opportunity to take out two, she takes it. Bang, bang, two go down. Maki grabs Makoto and they run around the alley to the other side. Maki hears a car stop nearby, she can only hope its Spike and the gang.

"You fucking bitches! You'll pay for that!"

Gunfire, obviously from an M16, Maki thought. Maki knew guns, she loved guns. She also knew she would die by gun, so she wanted to learn about guns so she might know what gun she would die to.

More gunshots are heard, followed by silence. Footsteps, getting closer, closer, closer. A man with wounds tackles Maki, Makoto screams, Maki loses her gun. They're struggling, the man overpowers Maki and puts a gun in her face.

"Any last words bitch?"

"Yeah, FUCK YOU!"

A gunshot rings out.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a loud THUMP and to her left, Makoto can barely make out the words someone is saying to her.

"Makoto are you okay? Listen to me! It's fine! She's fine! You're gonna be alright! Just please! Snap out of it already! You're scaring me!"

Makoto forgot where she was, who she was, why she was there. All she knew was her name at that point. The bullet she fired was still ringing in her ear.

Maki opened her eyes, she was visibly shaking. Maki sat up and saw that Makoto was crying and shaking like never before. Maki was worried, she thought Makoto could handle this, but here they are, and Makoto is breaking apart. Maki stood up and went over to Spike and Makoto. "Did she…."

"Pull the trigger? Yes, I didn't get here in time, she did it. You're lucky you didn't hang up, you're also lucky I guessed what payphone you were at."

"Holy shit, that's right, I never said where we were."

"I just guessed because you were at your favorite diner."

Maki shakes her head, "That's not important right now, what about Makoto?"

"I dunno Maki; she might still be in shock. Let's get her out of here and back to my place, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, man."

Spike, carrying Makoto, puts her in his car. Maki gets in Spike's car and they head back. When they get back, they are greeted by Bruno, along with Thick Nozomi, Nico, Honoka, and Kotori.

"Spike! What the fuck happened?" Yells Bruno, who pushes Nico and Thick Nozomi out of the way to greet him.

"Just help me with Makoto, will you? This is more important right now."

Nico comes forward, "My nigga Makoto, what happened?"

Makoto is still looking straight forward, she doesn't blink, she doesn't react, and she isn't thinking about anything, she's in a trance. Nico just frowns and walks towards the table, she slams her fist on the table, yelling, "This is FUCKED, FUCKED BEYOND ALL BELIEF! NOT ONLY DO THEY HIT TAKANE, BUT THEY TRY TO TAKE OUT MAKI AND MAKOTO? WHAT'S NEXT?"

Bruno comes up to Nico, "Chill out Nico! They're after everyone, even my own crew. They got a couple of my men. Sometimes I wish I had men as good as yours, Spike."

"You shouldn't insult your own men like that Bruno. But my men are pretty damn good; it's probably because we all trust each other."

Maki still hasn't said anything; she doesn't know what to say. She's looking at her best friend, who is just sitting there, like a shell, an empty shell. What can she do? Can she bring back her best friend to normal? Maki steps outside to smoke, Miki comes up.

"Maki, what's with the commotion inside?"

"They tried to hit us, Miki. They almost got me….. if it wasn't for Makoto…. And now she's inside…. And she just won't say anything…. I don't know what to do Miki….. It's just-" Maki can't even finish her sentence before dropping her cigarette and bawling, sliding down the wall, sitting down now.

Miki just looks at Maki, and squats to be at the same level. "I don't know what to say….. That's fucking horrible. Is there anything I can do Maki?"

Maki doesn't look at her; she keeps her stare focused on the ground. Cool, calm, and collected Maki now breaking down and crying in front of another person that isn't Makoto?

Miki really doesn't know what to do, no one knows what to do. What can they do? What can be done? Miki just gets up quietly and heads inside. Spike looks at her then looks back at Makoto. Makoto finally moves and looks at Spike. Saying something that Spike can't understand.

"Makoto, please. What did you say?"

Makoto only responds with more gibberish.

"MAKOTO, PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

Makoto responds with louder gibberish.

"MAKOTO, PLEASE! JUST ANSWER ME ALREADY!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOOT HIM!"

Spike is shocked, but is relieved at the same time. He asks Miki to get Maki. Maki is already heading inside. Maki heard what Makoto said, and there's a faint smile on her face. Makoto is bawling her eyes out, Maki's smile returns to a sad face. Maki just wants to go home for the day, for the whole month, for the whole fucking year as far as she's concerned.

"Ma…..ki."

Maki looks at Makoto.

"Maki….. you're….. okay…."

"Yes Makoto, I'm okay! You saved me! Please snap out of it, you did what you had to do, it was either him or me!"

"I-is that….. really the truth?"

"Huh? Of course it is Makoto! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

Makoto finally gets up. "That's good…. To hear… I'm glad you're… Safe."

Makoto collapses. Maki catches her. "I should just take her home, Spike. I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

"It's fine Maki, I'd do anything for my crew. Honest."

Maki puts Makoto in her car. Maki gets in the driver seat, puts the keys in the ignition and turns the car on. Not before beginning to cry again.

"Maki… Why are you crying? I…. did save you….. right?"

"Makoto, maybe it was a mistake to bring you into the gang thing, I thought you wanted to do it but after seeing you like this, I don't think this is what you wanted, is it?"

"Heh…. You worry too much Maki… I'll be fine…."

Maki doesn't believe a word she says, and they drive back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Maki and Makoto entered their apartment, fifth floor, decent place. I t had everything they could want from it, really. Maki had been holding Makoto's hand the whole way up, despite Makoto saying she was completely fine to do it on her own. When they got in the house, Maki began to make dinner. Maki thought she would just make Makoto's favorite, since she wasn't too keen on talking apparently.

"Maki…. Are you making me dinner?"

"Yes Makoto, why do you ask? You've been quiet this whole time."

"I thought…. We should get pizza."

"Pizza? That's fine too, what kind of pizza?"

"The best true kind….. Pepperoni and jalapeno pizza."

"Good choice, Makoto."

Maki ordered two pizzas of the same kind, one for each of them and extra for tomorrow. They decided to watch the news. Makoto had the remote, she switched it to a news channel, only to see the shooting at the diner. Makoto immediately switched it. Maki didn't say anything, she knew what was up. After ten minutes came by there was a knock at the door. Pizza delivery already? Maki looked through the peep hole. What Maki saw wasn't pizza delivery, but rather…. Don Joestar?

"Don Joestar, is that you?"

Makoto looked up, "Why would he come here? We're really nothing."

"Can I come in girls?" The voice from outside spoke. Maki decided to let him in. He was taller than the two girls imagined, also really skinny. He greeted himself as Johnny Joestar. "I was told earlier by Spike that you two have been through a lot just today, they seem to want you, as well as our territory. It seems they're after us, and they really want us gone. I just wanted to talk to you a bit about what happened today."

Maki began explaining everything that had happened today, the drive-by, Takane, the diner, the alley. She talked about it all, and Makoto didn't look pleased. Johnny near immediately picked that up, he seemed to realize the emotions of others fairly easily. Maki told him about Makoto and how affected she was.

"Sounds like PTSD. I've come across it a couple times, you don't get here without seeing some fucked up shit. It sounds like you girls have seen a lifetime of shit in one day."

Maki spoke up, "Wait, PTSD? I thought that only applied to soldiers in the army."

"It most commonly does but it can refer to any traumatic experience. Besides, aren't you two soldiers in my army?"

Maki wanted to laugh at that, but she thought it wouldn't be a good idea. Don Joestar definitely thought it was funny at least. Maki realized she felt kind of scared about having a mob boss in her house. Another knock at the door came, pizza guy? Pizza guy. Maki paid and tipped the driver (if you don't tip the pizza guy FUCK YOU).

Maki offered Johnny some pizza, Johnny replied, "But I refuse."

"Okay, was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Don Joestar?"

"Yes, I heard about Makoto specifically, I'm, uh, sorry about her current condition. I came to offer some money, maybe it can help?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'm sure I can use this to help Makoto."

"Good to hear, and one last thing. Thank you, you two, I mean it. We need more members like you."

Maki just looked at him and nodded her head. Johnny walked out the door, closing it behind him. Maki sighed in relief. Maki thought it was stressful, and Makoto thought nothing of it. Makoto worked well around people, but around violence? That was a completely different story.

"Maki…. How much did he give us?"

"Let me check, it's about-"

Maki stood there, shocked, why would Don Joestar give her this much money?

"Makoto, it's ten grand"

Makoto looked at her funny, and then stood up. "No way, why would he give us that much money?"

Maki showed her the money, they both stood there. Makoto began to feel guilty.

What would they do with that kind of money?


	7. Chapter 7

"Spike, we need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"You. I heard about Maki and Makoto, I went and visited them. Are you sure your crew can handle this?"

Someone lights a smoke, it illuminates the room, and Johnny's face can be seen, along with Spike's. There's a third figure in the room. The third figure speaks up, it's Bruno. "From what I've seen, Maki's got it in her, I can't say the same about Makoto. Makoto seems too fragile, too weak. Maki seems like she's been exposed to this type of stuff before."

Johnny doesn't want to agree, but he knows it's the truth. "I absolutely agree, I'd say you keep Makoto out of it and let Maki run by herself, maybe get her a new partner."

Spike speaks up, "You know they ran together for a solid three years after I met them and they performed the best out of anyone? I doubt it's just a fucking coincidence." Spike lights up a cigarette, Johnny doesn't like it. Spike sits down and says, "Sorry Johnny, but I'm getting stressed the fuck out right now, it's a bit hard for me to handle this without smoking."

"I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

Spike realized how "nice" Johnny was, he seemed too nice. Spike didn't like it, maybe it's because he never saw the violent side of Johnny that made him join KitS. Spike only heard stories, but it was enough. Stories of how Johnny would break bones for someone lighting a cigarette in his face, much like how Spike himself was doing right now.

A fourth person entered the room, it was a new kid. Thick Nozomi. She ran under Spike. She was new to the gang but it was obvious she had experience in this type of field.

Spike greeted Thick Nozomi, offered her a drink, which she declined, and let her sit next to him at the table.

Bruno spoke up, "You're Thick Nozomi, right? I heard about you, you been spying on SitS?" He said that then proceeded to lean back in his chair.

"Yes, I've information for you here. The hit on Maki and Makoto was planned, set up, they were gonna hit them regardless, whether they hit the target they hit earlier today, or not. Second-"

Bruno interrupted Thick Nozomi, "Wait, so you're telling me they knew that those two would be at the diner?"

"No, it was merely a coincidence, they planned the hit near their apartment, but on the way there they found them."

Spike had to interrupt, "So they know where they live? Jesus Christ we have to get them out of there."

"Don't worry Spike," Johnny said reassuringly, "I gave her ten grand, she should be able to find a place, and I'll tell her."

Spike heard Johnny say that, and while Thick Nozomi was explaining the other part of how the hit on the west side was planned, he realized Johnny only said "she".

"So they're really at war with you guys, whether they've told you or not."

Spike wasn't paying attention, why did Johnny use "she"? He couldn't have possibly meant only Maki, and having Maki leave behind Makoto, right?

"They also plan to attack another site soon, I would send some people there, maybe just send out people in general, Johnny, and Spike." Thick Nozomi realized Spike wasn't paying attention, "Spike, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah, fortify our positions and shit, yeah, yeah."

"Okay, then. Any questions?"

Spike quickly responded, "No," and got up. He had to make a phone call to Maki and Makoto. He had to make it fast.

"Maki speaking."

"Maki, it's Spike. Get the fuck out of there, okay? They know where you live."

"You don't mean…."

"Yes I do, get the fuck out this week, okay? Use that money Johnny gave you and GET THE FUCK OUT."

"You got it, Boss. Any recommendations?"

"New Boston Apartments was a nice place, I lived there until this year, good price, go there."

"Working on it now, Boss, thanks for the heads up."

Maki hung up the phone, she told Makoto they had to move, and Maki set up the whole thing. Makoto didn't look pleased about it, but she knew it was for the best.

"Hey Maki, Thanksgiving is next week, but the weather is still above 70 degrees. Weird, huh?"

Maki was confused about that statement, it was absolutely random, so random her only response was "uh…." Makoto thought it was funny. Maki really was worrying about Makoto, she seemed to change so much, and in ways that Maki couldn't predict. Maki looked at her phone, it was July. July 17th. Maki let what Makoto said slide and prepared to pack their stuff. Makoto kept watching her favorite movie, Die Hard.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo, rollup right on this here corner."

"Yo, nigga, what the fuck we doin' here?"

"Boss wants us to hit these faggots right here in about ten minutes. Shouldn't be so hard, right? These fucking faggots are getting what they deserved."

"Uh excuse me but your use of the word faggot is triggering me."

"Yo shut the fuck up faggot nigga, who even let you in the fuckin car nigga?"

Four men inside a black hummer, sitting on Philadelphia Avenue, waiting to hit another one of KitS spots. Fortunately Don Joestar and Spike had prepared, and sent of their best.

"Yo there's more niggas here than Shiki said, yo."

"Fuck, did they know? Or did they just get fucking lucky, yo?"

"You guys should pull out like my dad wished he did."

"Nah, we can do this, I believe in our abilities."

They pull up, roll down the windows, bullets fly. The Hummer crashes into a light pole, all four inside are dead. They never stood a chance.

"Report this to Spike immediately!"

Spike hears his phone ring and picks it up, "Moshi moshi? Spike desu. Mhm. Good work. I'll see you back here huh?" Spike turns around to face Maki, "We stopped one of their drive-bys. Down by Philly Avenue." Spike proceeded to light a cigarette, and then offered one to Maki. Maki hesitated only to turn it down.

"I don't smoke, you should know that."

"Sure, just thought I'd offer anyways."

Maki picked up something in his voice, she couldn't tell what it was. Affection? Probably, Spike loved his crew as family.

Nico walked in, and noticed Maki, greeting her, "Afternoon, Maki, how is Makoto?"

"Not back to her normal self, but recovering, I hope."

"hmm, told you she was weak."

"Don't tell me you're still upset over that."

"Why would I be? You only treated me like shit."

"You were gone for two fucking years without saying anything and you just come back and I'm supposed to love you like I did before with no questions asked? What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I still love you Maki! Can't you see? It's not like Makoto is interested in you."

"And I'm not interested in her either. Are we really having this fucking discussion?"

"Yes, and we will be, until I get you back."

Maki sighed, and looked down at the table she was sitting at. Maki knew she still loved Nico "Nico Nico Ni" Yazawa. So why not try to start something again? She sighed again and spoke up, "You busy this afternoon? I need to go apartment hunting, maybe you could come with or something. Not like I want you to or anything." Maki pulled the bill of her baseball cap down to hide her blushing.

Nico saw she was trying to hide the blushing, and had to comment, "Well I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer. When were you planning to go?"

"A-around 3."

Nico chuckled, she knew how to hit Maki's buttons, "I'll be ready. Oh, and Maki, maybe we could get something to eat afterwards?"

"I'd like to be home to take care of Makoto and make her dinner, if you want to come over you can. N-not that I would w-want you to do that or a-anything like that."

Nico couldn't contain herself anymore, she started laughing. Maki was wondering what was going on in that head, but was interrupted when Nico said, "Oh Maki, how I've missed you."

3 P.M rolls around, Maki and Nico head out, saying goodbye to Spike and My Dad. They headed out, first starting at one nearest to the hideout. Maki realized Spike never gave it a name, or maybe he never told her? Maki couldn't remember, and she frankly didn't care.

"This place seems okay, how much is it, Maki?"

"$700 a month, not bad I guess."

"How big are the rooms?"

"Have you seen my current apartment?"

Nico laughed, "No, you wouldn't let me, remember?"

"You had just come back, I hadn't seen you in two years and you're outside my apartment asking to come in? How the hell did you find me? I was seriously only living there for a month at the time. I don't think Makoto moved in yet."

"Makoto wasn't always living with you?"

"She had a boyfriend at the time, it reminded me of us." Maki paused for a second, realizing what she said, and what she was about to say. "They broke up after he moved away. She planned on moving in if they broke up, and they did."

"Oh, so Makoto isn't even-"

"Yes, you see why we're not interested in each other now?" Maki wondered if Nico was being serious, Maki and Makoto were close, family close. Surely if Maki and Makoto had it for each other they would be going out, but Maki wondered if the "family close" part was what made Nico think they had no interest in each other.

"Maki, can I ask you something?"

"You already are."

Nico didn't find that funny.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Fine, but only if you answer it completely and honestly, none of your shit, okay?"

"No promises, but shoot."

"When I was gone, did you think about finding someone else?"

"To be honest, no."

The answer wasn't the one Nico expected, "Are you being 100% serious with me?"

"Yes, I am. I never once thought about it, not until I heard from you or about you for sure. I honestly figured I'd hear something about it at some point, but when I started asking around you came around."

"What about when I did come back and we weren't seeing each other?"

"I wasn't ready yet, so no."

"So you were still thinking about me even after I was gone, huh? That's sweet."

"Nico, let's have this discussion later, okay? Let's just go to the next place, I wanna see two more places before we go to my place."

They headed to the next apartment, in the middle of where the Maki was currently staying and the hideout.

"So this is it, huh? Looks nice enough, Maki."

"Yeah on the outside, let's check it out."

They stepped inside, looked nice, too nice. Maki checked the price, $900 a month, she almost took it then and there.

"Nico, since you're here, I might as well ask. Does this place seem….. weird to you?

"Yeah….. but I don't know why…."

"Let's check out a room huh?"

Nico and Maki checked out the room that would be Maki's and Makoto's if they moved there. Everything seemed fine, but there was still a feeling of uneasiness.

Maki and Nico stepped outside. "I like the place, but I don't like the place either, what should I do, Nico?"

"Check the last place out is all I can say."

Nico and Maki checked out the last place. Average apartment, not much to it. $800 a month, near the diner that got shot up.

"Yo Maki, isn't this the place you were at?"

"Yeah, it was, only one person died too, from what I heard."

"Who?"

"I think it was the waitress, Yukako. I saw she was the only one who got shot, I feel sorry for her boyfriend and her family."

"Why would you feel bad?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's arguable, but at least her killers were dealt with."

"And now Makoto-"

Maki quickly interrupted her, "Is suffering still, even though she wasn't physically injured. You know, Don Joestar came by, said she might have PTSD?"

"PTSD? I thought that was a thing for people suffering mentally from wars and shit."

"I thought so too, looked it up, happens in rape victims and people who witness violent acts, or have to commit them. Makes sense I guess."

"You take her to a doctor?"

"I scheduled something for next week, earliest I could get in. Comon, Nico, let's go back to my place."

Maki and Nico went back to Maki's apartment, when they entered, they saw Makoto. Maki immediately noticed that Makoto had a teddy bear. Maki wondered where it came from, had it hidden away maybe?

"Maki, this place is nice, real nice."

Makoto noticed Nico, and greeted her, "Hey Nico! It's been a while since I saw you with Maki, you guys hook back up?"

They looked at each other, they didn't say anything, but they nodded at each other. They both smiled, and Maki, without thinking, kissed Nico.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maki, since when have you been able to cook something this good?" Nico asked, from across the table.

"I got help a while back, after you left. Remember how you said you would teach me and never did?"

Nico looks down, embarrassed, "Yeah I guess I did, didn't I? So who taught you?"

"Makoto mostly, Takane helped here and there, but it was mostly Makoto."

Makoto wasn't sitting at the table, she was sitting on the couch. Maki wondered why.

"You know Maki, it's been a month since I came back. You never asked me where I went."

"Huh? I guess I never did, but I never really cared I guess. You can tell me if you want to."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. I was on a secret mission for Don Joestar directly. You ever hear of the rumor that Don Joestar couldn't walk? That he was a cripple?"

Maki raised an eyebrow, "No? I never heard anyone speak of that. That seems like a weird rumor to spread around."

"Isn't it? Well I'll tell you something, Johnny went to this place, somewhere around Egypt. It turns out he was crippled, but he regained the ability to walk."

"That's bullshit, but I believe it."

"Well just listen, he found someone who had this artifact and they healed him and used the artifact on him. I think he also has some special ability. A special ability that the regular person can't see, but can still feel."

"Nico, if you're gonna feed me shit, make it believable, okay?"

"Just hear me out! So Don Joestar did this way before out time, before he set up our current street gang. You see, he's really smart, he understood the idea of a gang war way before the first hit on Jerome even happened. You know what he had me do? Go to Egypt to find this mystical artifact, an arrow."

"So you were in Egypt? Why didn't you get me anything? Would've maybe let you back in if you had brought something back…."

"Er.. uh… sorry. Back to the topic at hand, I found it, and returned it to Don Joestar. He's been setting up loyal members of the gang to receive this power, but slowly so that SitS doesn't find out. He's set up Spike and Bruno, and some other leaders within the gang, one by one. And after that he picks who he thinks is loyal enough to get this power."

"Nico, what the fucking fuck are you even saying to me? I really am not getting it at all. You come back after two years and I invite you back into my home and spout bullshit?"

"Maki, I think we're next, to receive this power I mean. I just have a feeling, I don't know how the arrow works, but apparently it does."

"Nico, are you staying the night here? I can set up a bed for you if you want."

"Sure, and can't I just sleep in your bed?"

Maki gave Nico a glare, she hesitated and finally said, "Fine."

Makoto started laughing at something on T.V, Nico and Maki looked to see what it was. It was a children's T.V show. Maki wondered if it was a good or bad thing that she was laughing at something like that.

"Maki, is she really going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Nico. Sometimes I think not, but I have to keep hope right? That's what got me here today, hope."

Nico smiled at that comment, "Somethings never change."

"W-what? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you. You're still the same old Maki, and I love that."

"Yeah, and I guess you're kinda the same old Nico, except for that whole 'Adventure in Egypt' shit."

"I am telling the truth, let's go talk to Spike tomorrow."

"You think Spike would just tell us about this secret mysterious artifact?"

"Yes, I absolutely do. Think about it Maki, who are the two best gangsters running under Spike?"

"I would've thought Takane since she's been rolling for so long, but it is really us?"

"Absolutely. I think the don is choosing the three best from every leader within his group to receive a special power."

Maki thought about what her special power might be. What kind of special power did she have?

Hours went by, Nico and Maki were talking, happy. Maki was really happy she got her girlfriend back, so was Nico. Around 9 P.M Maki brought out some wine she had been saving, they drank it together. Meanwhile Makoto didn't even seem to notice they were there, she kept watching T.V shows and then went to bed around 9:30.

"Maki, where the hell did you get wine like this? It baffles me, you're a two-bit gangster and you have wine of this quality?"

"I have my sources, Makoto bought it for my 18th birthday. I have no idea how she got it either, especially with the whole being underage thing."

"Parents?"

"Not anymore, not then either. They abandoned her and she abandoned them. It was rough, I still remember it."

"You should tell me more about it."

"Eh what the hell? Basically her parents were abusive up until she was 15, she stabbed her dad in the leg and we ran off. Two days later I met you, you remember that?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other and you got angry and I thought it was really cute. You then said you thought I was cute too, we walked for a bit and started talking and one thing led to another."

Maki took another sip of wine, "Yeah, then it was the three of us, I remember Makoto didn't even think you were my girlfriend at that point. I think she thought I was still straight."

"Yeah and she found us kissing and it was awkward as hell."

Maki laughed at the memories, it was good to think about the old times. It helped Maki not worry about her best friend being severely traumatized, maybe she still had someone she could hold on to.

The hours kept passing, before they knew it the bottle was empty and it was midnight. The two went into Maki's room.

"Hey Maki," Nico said, as she undressed, "Maybe we could… for old time's sake."

"Ah, is this what they call 'make-up sex?'"

"Hmm, maybe…"

Nico was smiling, she had her index finger over her mouth, Maki thought she was incredibly cute. They both got undressed and had hot gay sex and went to sleep afterwards.


End file.
